


【虫神秘】薄荷巧克力/焦糖苹果派

by luminol44



Series: Sweets Punch [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 没有经历FFH故事的Peter和Quentin，与存活并刚刚离开监管期的昆汀和希望确认他安好的彼得彼得与 Quentin/Peter 与昆汀两个世界线的他们





	1. 薄荷巧克力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蜘蛛侠去另一个世界线执行任务，遇到没有成为神秘客的昆汀，他们互相聊了聊自己的朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 理所当然的昆汀存活  
穿越线的人物名字用英文表示  
时间线有点乱，随意来吧(你

电话不接，短信不回，彼得就算利用伊迪斯黑进了昆汀手机将自己的联系方式改为固定白名单，在这种时候也没办法联系到他。 

“嘿，彼得，到时间了。”局长的心情永远看起来不那么好，催促着彼得上传送器。  
“抱歉，再给我五分钟……”彼得放弃了打电话，只能再发条消息了。  
“你他妈的到底在搞什么鬼？别忘了这可是约定好的。”  
“我又没说不去……”彼得小声嘟囔，手上打字的动作还是没停下。  
“叽歪什么呢，快过来，你个死小鬼。”  
“我已经成年了，弗瑞先生。以及您的言语有职权骚扰的嫌疑。”  
弗瑞作势要敲彼得的脑壳，彼得灵敏地往后退了一步，跳出攻击范围。  
“你他妈的爱去哪儿告去哪儿告，先给我把事办好。听着，把这东西放回去之后，尽量不要和那个世界的人接触，尽管小事会被自动修正但是谁都不能保证会发生什么。虽然那里理论上和我们的十年前一样，但是……”  
“我知道，我知道，那边可能会和这里不完全一样，要是遇到些什么事就随机应变糊弄过去。我都听了三百遍了。”  
“那就快上路吧，小子。”  
“这话怎么听着这么不吉利呢？”  
彼得偷偷摸了下手机，虽然它并没有在震动。还没等他站稳姿势，控制台就打开了开关。 

第一次穿越令彼得感觉有些恶心，让他特别想喝杯没味道的冰镇柠檬水，但是好歹任务本身进行得非常顺利。  
毕竟潜行进一个非武装的普通企业将药剂物归原主这种事对于已经出道五六年的蜘蛛侠来说再简单不过了，唯一的问题是资料讯息似乎确实不是很准确，比如按照弗瑞的指示保管室应该在36层，可见鬼的这栋楼根本就只有30层。  
也许是上一次来取走药剂的人留下了一些痕迹，使得这条世界线发生了一些变化，不过至少纽约看来还挺完整的，世界的其他角落也没有发生什么巨变。  
彼得完成任务之后，爬上了复仇者大厦的楼顶，这也是他的世界已经没有了的。  
也许在这回程挺有仪式感的，他也迫不及待地想要回到自己的世界。  
昆汀终于结束了漫长的监视期，原本神盾并不准备将这个消息告诉彼得，虽然他们其实并不知道昆汀与彼得之间具体发生过什么，但是彼得在那次事件之后消沉了一段时间，组织默认昆汀对彼得有负面的精神影响，便断绝了一切信息。  
可彼得还是在几乎第一时间就冲到了弗瑞的办公室，开门见山地索要昆汀的信息。  
“我就是想知道他是否真的可以过上正常的生活了。”  
“我是我们之中唯一当年见过、接触过他的人，弗瑞先生您可没有。”  
“是我击败他的，我有责任……是的，我有……”  
“成交。”  
最后彼得以全勤参加神盾接下来一年的任务为价码获得了他想要的信息，彼得在心里翻了个白眼，搞得好像他能拒绝多少似的。 

可昆汀似乎并不是很愿意理他，好吧，这其实也并不在意料之外不是吗。  
在彼得第16次堵到昆汀回家之后，他们终于站在昆汀家门口的路灯下进行了第一次交谈。  
彼得知道他在以前认识的熟人的帮助下开始接一些工作，房子也是那人帮他做的担保租下的。  
(PP笔记：似乎不是特效小队的人，而是以前S.I.的实习生，现在自己开公司了，是怎样的人呢？)  
以及，他恨死蜘蛛侠了。  
(PP笔记：他说这句话的时候是笑着的，他说的是真的吗？)  
即便如此彼得还是锲而不舍地联系昆汀，偶尔踩着他出门的点“正巧路过”，偶尔给他发发消息。  
一开始还是问他需不需要什么样的帮助，但是昆汀通常并没有什么反应，后来有天彼得正好订了披萨，就随手发了张图片过去说很好吃，结果昆汀居然回问他是哪家店，之后彼得就开始发一些没营养的生活琐事给昆汀。  
(PP笔记：他大概两天能回我一次？不是很规律。可是昨天我明明看到他和别人去吃我推荐的那家披萨了，他却回我说没出门，为什么？) 

彼得在任务之前发消息给昆汀说他要去执行任务了，虽然并没有太多危险，但是会暂时无法联系，甚至开玩笑地说没准万一就回不来了。  
(PP笔记：算了吧，他根本不会需要联系我。但是我现在回去的话，今天没准还能等到他回家？)  
彼得将手机掏出来看了眼时间，虽然现在显示的是无信号，但是居然有一条未读信息。

昆汀·贝克  
[亲爱的蜘蛛侠，祝您旅途愉快，永不归来🙂]

虽然这并没有什么特别的，彼得还是不得不承认自己瞬间就丧了气。  
就在彼得准备启动回程的装备时，突然听到了下方传来女性的呼救声，他的身体比大脑更快进行反应，迅速地翻身一跃往声源赶去。  
可还没等他落地就听到了一声枪响，赶到的时候就发现两名男性扭打着倒在路边，之后追上来一名惊慌失措的女士，看来呼救声就是来自她的。  
彼得迅速地发射了两发蛛网，将两名男子固定在了地上，然后上前安抚那名女士。  
“我的包，我的包被抢走了。”  
“没事了女士，给您。”蜘蛛侠捡起落在一边的手包递给她，“这两人都是匪徒吗？”  
“不是的，有一名先生帮我追来着，我想，是棕发的这位，抢我包的是那个黄毛的混蛋！”  
“好的，您能帮我报个警吗？” 

为了不让罪犯逃走，在确认两人都无大碍之后彼得并没有马上放开他们，所幸警察很快到达现场。在看到警察到场之后，彼得小声问了下那名热心市民希不希望受到表彰，对方也偷偷回他说不需要，于是彼得带着那人轻车熟路地走小巷离开了现场。  
“您没事吧，非常抱歉先生，刚才把您也一起控制住了，真的非常抱歉。”  
“没事，你不用道歉，嘿，我还是第一次见到真的蜘蛛侠呢。”  
彼得觉得这声音听着有些耳熟，这才仔细端详起这名热心市民。男子脸上带着令人倍感亲切的笑容。  
彼得觉得他的声音和笑容都非常熟悉，可又在记忆里遍寻不到匹配的信息。  
“我叫Quentin，虽然估计想认识你的人太多你根本不会记得，不过我想这是礼貌而已。”  
彼得瞬间感觉被这个名字刺穿了耳膜，面前这名男性脸上没有胡子，露出了线条分明的下巴和薄唇，他突然想起来了在资料里见过的昆汀以前的模样。  
“我、我……”彼得一时语塞。  
“哦，行了没事的，我知道你不方便自报家门。”  
Quentin拍了拍蜘蛛侠的肩膀。  
彼得从来没有见过这么……开朗的昆汀，即便是在威尼斯和布拉格，昆汀的那种亲切与体贴也是成熟稳重的，还略带着一层阴霾，虽然或许那都是昆汀的表演效果，而眼前的这个Quentin却完全看不出一丝阴影。  
“哦，谢谢您，我是说感谢您的理解，也感谢您勇敢的行为。”  
“见义勇为是市民的责任，我有个朋友总是这么和我说的，说实话我一开始也有些不屑他的说法，不过他总是身先士卒的帮助他人，所以我也就不知不觉被影响了吧。”  
Quentin说话的时候一直在微笑，提起自己友人的时候垂着眼睛没有看眼前的超级英雄，表情却尤为柔软。  
“哦，不好耽误你太多时间了。”  
“没、没有，不会，我没什么事。我也需要中场休息嘛，如果您不赶时间的话，让我请你喝杯咖啡作为刚才的致歉？”  
虽然对于彼得来说他仍然无法分辨昆汀的笑容有几分真实，可他却觉得眼前这个Quentin透着一股百分百纯真的诚实可信。  
这太陌生了，可又让彼得移不开眼。  
减少接触什么的完全被抛到了脑后。 

彼得庆幸自己随身还塞了点钱，他买了杯咖啡邀请Quentin坐到了公园树荫下的长椅上。彼得离开他的纽约时是快要下雨的阴天，而这里却阳光明媚，甚至有些刺眼。  
“Quentin先生，我能问您一个问题吗？”  
Quentin看着彼得，做了个请的表情。  
“就是……有个朋友……”  
Quentin听到这里就已经笑了起来，彼得直觉他要吐槽什么有个朋友，明明就是自己的事，可Quentin只是保持微笑等待彼得继续。  
“好吧，我和我的一个……朋友。我们之前，怎么说呢，大吵过一架？挺严重的。我觉得他的一些做法不太对，结果来说我阻止了他。后来……其实过了挺久的。总之他之前想做那些我觉得不好的事，据说很大一个原因是因为工作上遇到了一些挫折，不知道您工作上有没有遇到过什么问题，又是怎么解决的呢？”  
彼得自然是有的放矢。  
“哈，你还真的问对人了，我上半年才刚换的工作，应该说我独立自己出来干了。这世界上总有些不识货的傻逼上司你说是不是。”  
“是、是啊……”彼得自然知道他在说谁，只能随口符合着，“那您没想过报复那个上司吗？我朋友当时发了疯地想报复他……”  
“……当然没有。” Quentin看着蜘蛛侠，也许是因为树下阴凉，彼得突然从Quentin勾起的嘴角和笑弯的眼睛中感到一丝寒意。  
“或者说我发现了比那更重要的事，我的一个朋友让我意识到了这一点。”  
“他是怎么帮您的呢？我也……想帮他。”  
“你说想帮他是能帮他找到他理想的工作还是能暂时提供他经济援助呢？”  
Quentin喝了一口咖啡，等待彼得的回答，而两人之间流动的只有沉默。  
“开玩笑的啦，他也就是个傻乎乎的穷小子，他当时在隔壁部门实习，不怕你笑话，我在公司没什么朋友，毕竟工作本来就不是为了交朋友。午餐的时候他主动和我搭话，在离职之前我们成了朋友，他认为的。他是一个很诚实坦率的人，说实话在遇见他之前我甚至不觉得那是一种值得赞扬的品质，太多人说一套做一套了。可他就是……总想着别人，总希望能帮到别人。”  
彼得觉得自己果然没有看错，Quentin通常在说话的时候都会非常礼貌地看着对方，时不时地点头回应，即便他并不能确认蜘蛛侠到底在看哪里，而当Quentin说起这个朋友的时候，就会垂下眼睛，仿佛沉浸在自己的回忆之中。 

也许他把这个朋友藏在了他湖蓝的眼睛里，又用那长如扇的睫毛偷偷藏起来不想让任何人看见。 

这让彼得有些莫名地消沉，他刚刚发现不论在哪个世界，昆汀看着他说话的样子都能让他感到安心，这让他想去抬起Quentin的头，当然他忍住了。  
彼得也有些投入到自己的思绪中，没有接话，于是昆汀继续开了口。  
“离职之后他也总来找我，其实我前上司当时正想重点培养他来着，我也想过利用他来……”  
“您不是说没有想报复的吗？”  
“没有实行就是没有，年轻人。”  
“哦，好吧……后来呢？”  
昆汀突然没有再继续说下去，只是咬着咖啡杯上的塑料杯盖。  
“怎么了？”彼得有些怕自己问了什么不该问的。  
终于昆汀放开了那个被他咬扁了的杯盖。  
“他说喜欢我，我们在一起了。”  
Quentin终于抬起头看向了彼得，彼得却突然有点不能直视他温柔如水的眼神，尴尬地扭开了头。  
“天呐，我们的好邻居蜘蛛侠该不会恐同吧。”  
“没、没、没有，当然不会。”彼得差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“哈哈，那就好。总之我发现有他，随便做点什么都比报复别的什么混蛋重要多了。”  
“哦，是嘛。那、那真是太好了。”  
“能遇到那样一个人也只能说是……缘分吧？我也从来没想过我会变成现在这样的人，没有他我现在不知道去做什么了，也许你的朋友也是。”  
“您的意思是，我帮不了他吗……”  
彼得的声音小得和蚊子似的。  
“不，有人关心总是好的。哈，我居然说出这种话半年前的我估计要笑死。”昆汀说着自己轻笑着摇了摇头。  
“只是知道有人永远不会放弃自己，就能让人停止下坠。”  
“我……我不知道……也许他真的讨厌我，他经常两天都不回我消息。”  
昆汀露出了一个不懂你们年轻人的表情。  
“喂！说到这个我还想说了，他也是我一天不回消息就能再念叨半天。有些事看到不就行了吗？谁天天抱着个手机啊。他经常约会到一半突然消失个十分钟什么的我都没说过他了。再说了他要是讨厌你一辈子都不会回你消息吧，反正我手机里就有一辈子都不会回的，应该说是直接删了。”  
“是吗……”  
“不过，你总不会想拯救所有人，为所有人的人生负责吧，如果你真的这么想，那才是一种傲慢。”  
彼得深深叹了一口气。  
“我知道，虽然那很难，我已经放弃拯救所有人很久了，很早以前就有人这么告诉过我，我也……经验过很多次了。”  
“但是你觉得他不在你可以放弃的范围里？”  
彼得没有回答。  
“能被蜘蛛侠选中，他会高兴的。”  
“你又不是他，你怎么知道？” 

彼得感觉一股无名的黑色液体在心里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，他突然不想承认这个Quentin和他认识的昆汀有什么共同点，又觉得脑子里一片混乱。  
他其实挺为Quentin开心的，毕竟昆汀可以不用走上神秘客这条路是他一直以来一个可望不可即的梦。而这个世界的Quentin做到了，在他重要的人的陪伴与帮助下，这几乎是彼得理想的场景。  
可就算他的昆汀，哦他是说他的世界的昆汀曾经做过那些十恶不赦的事，但是自己最后成功阻止了他，而且他也被囚禁了相当长的一段时间。他觉得惩罚或许够了，他一直想帮昆汀走出过去，他总觉得自己应该帮他。然而，他也只是有超级身体能力而已，并不能读取或改变人心，他真正与昆汀相处的时间太少了，他们互相根本谈不上了解，也没有共同经历过什么美好的事，有的只有彼此都想删除的记忆。  
可彼得居然从来没想过昆汀其实也有自己的圈子，他别的朋友也许比自己更管用。  
甚至是，恋人。  
这些涌上心头的想法却没有能让彼得稍微卸下一些心头的担子，反而揪紧了他的心。  
彼得想到了那个他只远远见过的昆汀在S.I.认识的朋友，他是这个人吗？他们有过一起努力的回忆，只是在自己的世界阴差阳错没能在当年就帮到昆汀，但是他现在还是做到了？  
也许不需要自己昆汀也能过上正常的生活，甚至有人陪伴在身边。  
只不过都和自己无关。  
这，这不是也挺好的吗？ 

“我是不知道啦，我只是说说自己的感想。”  
Quentin面对陌生人也如此柔和友善。  
彼得突然忍不住抓住了自己的胸口。  
“怎么了，不舒服？”  
这个世界的Quentin甚至性格好得彼得都觉得要不认识了，哦不，他本来就不认识这个世界的Quentin，他有别人陪他解决了那些烦恼，而他们根本不会相遇，不会有那些痛苦的回忆。

这……真是……太、太好了……  
彼得心里的声音好像坏掉的机器人。  
那个人到底是有何德何能，可以做到自己绞尽脑汁也没有进展的事呢？ 

“抱歉，我想我该走了。”  
“哦，是嘛。”Quentin看了眼手表，“我也和他约了见面呢，正好差不多到时间了。”  
“Quentin，”彼得轻轻地叫了声那个名字，“你为什么会和我说这么多？话说你不讨厌蜘蛛侠吗？”  
“还行吧，说实话我本来也觉得你们这种天天穿着紧身衣飞天遁地的人挺可疑的。不过他是你的粉丝，那个小傻瓜没说过我不过我知道，他有藏你的周边。所以我看到你也有点亲切吧。”  
“是这样啊。”彼得第一次因为别人喜欢蜘蛛侠而感到沮丧，“他真的改变了你很多，我是说好的改变。”  
“我也觉得，我很感谢他。”

为了不因为凭空大变活人玩消失而引起骚乱，彼得还是爬上了楼顶，他趴在墙上看着楼下坐在咖啡店等人的Quentin，从背后看几乎和昆汀一模一样，可终究这个人不是自己认识的那个。  
彼得开启了装备，在传送前一秒他看到有人朝Quentin跑去，他拼命想要看清那人的脸，却还是被瞬间丢进了传送隧道里。 

返回之后的彼得几乎一落地就跪下开始干呕，他也不知道是真的因为传送的影响还是别的什么。  
“你小子怎么这么弱鸡啊，别人没你反应这么严重吧。”  
至少平安回来了，迎接他的还是那熟悉的骂声。 

之后彼得忍着身体那若有似无的不适做了简单的报告，逃也似的离开了大楼。  
没多想地就直奔昆汀的家。 

昆汀回到家就看到一个穿着常服的彼得·帕克抱着膝低头坐在自家门口楼梯上，给他装个瓦楞纸箱就好像是被遗弃的小狗。  
他还没靠近，彼得就抬起头看着他，也许是该死的蜘蛛感应。  
“你不是回不来了吗？我还特地买了冰淇淋庆祝。”  
也许彼得自己都没注意到，他现在撇着嘴一副快哭出来的表情，眼神也好像求收留一般滴溜溜的。  
可惜昆汀暂时还没准备收养宠物，他用脚轻轻踢了踢彼得，“你给我起来，我开不了门了。”  
彼得却还是一动不动的。  
“你什么毛病啊？我报警外加拍摄上传YouTube啦？”  
回过神来的彼得突然觉得昆汀嘲讽的话都那么亲切，缓缓地站了起来，却依旧可怜兮兮地站在昆汀身后。  
昆汀迅速地开了门侧身闪了进去，可彼得却没听到本应接踵而至的关门巨响。门留出了一条缝没有关上，彼得进也不是走也不想。  
好一会昆汀终于探了半个身子出来，  
“你怎么还在啊，既然没得庆祝了，你帮我一起把冰淇淋吃了吧，你说好吃的那家，有你喜欢的像牙膏似的薄荷巧克力，还有香草、香蕉草莓和新出的爆炸焦糖，鬼知道这是什么味道，我说你吃不吃啊。” 

——※—— 

另一边的世界 

“抱歉抱歉，我有点事耽搁了。”  
“算啦，这不是你的常态吗，Peter。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概就是Quentin其实还是切开黑，但是心思都用在绑定小男朋友身上了（不是  
对陌生人非常友好礼貌，微笑  
Peter也是蜘蛛侠，所以会约会消失经常迟到家里有蜘蛛侠goods，但是Quentin还不知道，他的认为这些都不是很重要以及给小男友留点空间关系会更持久  
原本是想写写“彼得看到昆汀有别的恋人并且过得很好”这种剥夺他拯救欲和保护欲的虐梗，结果这其实根本一点都不虐，完全他么的是另一个世界线虫神秘秀恩爱的文……我哭了


	2. 焦糖苹果派

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《薄荷巧克力》的反向穿越 ，也许剧情会和《tiam》有些许冲突
> 
> 没有经历过FFH剧情，因为S.I.实习开始和Quentin交往的Peter  
和  
FFH之后存活，几年后结束监管期正在苦于蜘蛛侠“骚扰”的昆汀

“嗨！我终于找到你了！”   
昆汀靠在自家阳台，刚将一口威士忌送进嘴里，眼前突然出现了一个倒吊的身影。他定睛一看发现是蜘蛛侠，转身便要进屋。   
“啊！你等等！”  
蜘蛛侠的蛛网似乎不同意他的动作，黏住他的手臂将他拉了回去。  
“别害怕，我、我、我是Peter！” 蜘蛛侠说着脱下了头罩。   
“彼得·帕克……”   
Peter听到昆汀叫自己的名字，开心地笑起来点着头。  
“见鬼，除了你还有谁。我以为你虽然不可理喻、自以为是了一些，还是要点脸的，是谁前几天才答应我不会再私闯民宅的？还有没有点隐私了？”昆汀就差把手里的玻璃杯直接扣到来人的脸上，却发现对方刚刚还笑开了的脸上此刻已经变成惊恐的表情。  
昆汀这才发现对方是的脸似乎和三天两头跑到自己跟前的年轻人不太一样，一定要说的话……更像是他16岁那会儿的样子。  
他眯起眼睛端详少年的脸，“你是去打针了吗？还这么年轻就开始焦虑自己的容貌了？放心你就这张脸还没那么讨厌。或者什么奇怪的魔法？你不会以为我对着这张脸能有什么愧疚感或者慈悲吧？我看到你就想起来我当年应该给德国铁道写三封投诉长信，他们引以为豪的高速列车居然连个人都撞不……”  
昆汀停下的原因并不是因为他想起来彼得是个超级人类所以才侥幸活了下来，而是看到面前的“彼得·帕克”露出的那种……仿佛看见世界末日一般的表情不像是装出来的。  
重遇之后的自己可以说是甚至已经懒得和彼得逢场做戏，反正他也不会相信自己是什么良善之辈。可彼得还是锲而不舍地出现在自己面前，为了摆脱他，自己不是没有说过更难听的话，可他却好像越战越勇似的，从来没有露出过如此受打击的表情，至少在自己面前没有。话说他上次有一天莫名其妙地跑到自己家门口摆出一脸泫然欲泣的表情是为什么来着？自己那几天没干什么啊？害得自己还分了一半冰淇淋给他吃。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是Peter啊……”  
“你到底是谁？不愿意说的话请你现在马上从我家滚出去。”  
“我……我真的是Peter！对了，你相信……”  
Peter似乎终于稍微调整好了一些自己的情绪，从倒吊的姿势翻身跳了下来，蹲在昆汀家的阳台扶手上，抿了抿嘴好像下定什么决心一样，终于开口，没想到却被昆汀抢了先。  
“平行宇宙？”  
昆汀想着这什么我玩剩下的设定，没想到对方又开心地点了点头。 仔细一看才发现眼前的战衣纹路和胸前的蜘蛛标志似乎也有些许不同。昆汀选择勉强接受了这个设定。  
“就算是吧，那你来这儿干嘛。”  
“呃……”Peter 正在犹豫能透露保密任务的什么部分给昆汀。  
“闭嘴我现在不想知道你们那个倒霉的组织在干什么，我是说你来找我是想干什么？”  
“我就是……想来这个世界的Quentin过得好不好？”  
哦，这个说法倒很是耳熟，彼得第一次来找他的时候也是这么说的。  
“那你现在看完了吧，可以滚了？Paker先生。”  
“你果然也认识这里的彼得？”  
“当然认识，怎么不认识，化成灰我都认得他。”  
“你和他吵架了吗？”  
“没有。”昆汀回答得很是干脆，“和仇敌之间不存在吵架这种事。”  
“他们说的难道是真的……可这怎么可能？”  
“怎么不可能，”昆汀面对这个Peter无知的疑问有一丝焦躁，“他们？他们和你说了什么。”  
“他们让我别来找你……我怕你是出了什么事，也许我可以帮你……德国铁道又是怎么回事？”  
“不知道最好，你该听话的孩子，趁现在闪人还来得及。”  
Peter小声地自言自语，念叨着怎么会这样。  
“你也认识一个Quentin？”昆汀不太能理解少年到底是觉得哪里不能接受了。  
“哦……是的，他……他……”Peter说着终于抬起头，露出了笑容。昆汀不曾见过彼得在提起自己的时候可以笑得如此坦然。  
“不过他和你有些不一样，嗯……没有胡子？我之前问他为什么不留胡子，他说和我出去约会会像父子，可看到你就知道他蓄胡子也会很好看的。虽然你们好像还是不太一样。”  
昆汀忽略了Peter对自己样貌直白的赞扬，抓到了一个关键词。  
“约会？”  
“哦，是的……我们在恋爱，他、他是我男朋友。”  
昆汀看到Peter努力维持着淡定的表情，但是整个耳朵根都烧红了。  
这次轮到昆汀开始冒问号。Peter和Quentin，约会？恋爱？男朋友？  
哦，对了！一定是那个世界的自己在以另一个方式推进他的计划，昆汀迅速地找到了自己认为最有可能性的答案，决定暂时不拆穿自己平行世界那位兄弟的计谋，那么也最好少说自己这边的情况。  
反正不管是什么世界的蜘蛛侠，自己赤手空拳都占不到什么便宜，不如多打探些消息。  
“说说你的Quentin？”  
“我们是在史塔克工业认识的，他教了我很多。虽然……他也怀疑过我的感情，有段时间我也不知道该怎么办了，不过后来总算是接受我了。”  
“是你追的他？”昆汀的声调不自觉地提高了两度，这和自己预想的好像不太一样啊。莫非那个世界的自己手段更高一筹？欲擒故纵玩得这么溜？  
“他在你烦恼该如何做个超级英雄的时候开导你，还说了喜欢你？”  
“他是和我聊过不少，可是他还不知道我是蜘蛛侠。”  
“他不知道你是蜘蛛侠？那他……”和你一个普通学生在一起是图什么啊？  
昆汀感觉自己建立的假说在一步步被推翻，自己的三观也在一点点崩塌。  
“是的，我还没告诉他。你认识彼得的时候就知道他是蜘蛛侠？真好……但是他早晚是会知道的。我老是约会迟到或者突然找不到人，我都不知道该怎么解释了，可他从来不怪我，他那么信任我。唉，你说我该怎么和他说啊。”  
昆汀一晃神感觉自己在听邻居家小弟弟的恋爱烦恼，可想到主角长着自己和彼得的脸又觉得很诡异。  
“你喜欢他什么？”  
“我也……说不明白。”  
“看脸？”  
“当然不！”  
“你刚才还夸‘我’好看来着？”  
“Quen……你，我是说你们当然都很好看，他的眼睛就好像小时候最珍藏的玻璃珠，为了能摸一摸那珠子我什么都愿意，好几次我遇到危险都是想到它们才能撑下来。可好看的人很多，我也不是第一次见他就知道他能让我感觉如此安心。靠在他胸口我就能睡得很好……”  
昆汀倒是不知道彼得·帕克还能有睡不好的时候？他难道会做噩梦吗？不知道会不会有自己。  
“等等，你成年了吗？”  
“还没有，不过到那个……同意年龄了。”  
好家伙，“我”真行，听起来也不只是靠在一起睡觉这么简单了。  
Peter换了个姿势，坐在了栏杆上，两条腿一晃一晃的，似乎只是谈到Quentin都能让他进入一种放松的状态，完全忘记了刚才和昆汀的剑拔弩张。  
“我们说好上大学之后就搬去一起住，在那之前总得告诉他蜘蛛侠的事。”  
行吧，你们还在计划同居。昆汀想起来自己几乎没有和谁保持过半年以上的关系，更别说容许别人踏入自己的生活半径。虽然现在事实上那个蛛网小子经常溜进来。  
“哦，你问我为什么喜欢他。”  
昆汀想说其实我并没有那么感兴趣，可Peter又自顾自地说起来。  
“他的想法总是很有趣，令人意外却又能令人服气。我从没有见过一个大人像他那样，能尊重我的想法又准确地给我意见。他是也会说我幼稚啦，但是还是愿意陪我去做一些傻事。他对自己的工作也很有见解，他的朋友们也很有意思。”  
说实话Peter这段话夸得昆汀很是舒坦，虽然转念一想又根本不是在说自己。  
“故意逞强的时候也很可爱啦，在他身边会让我觉得回家了，唉，说得我都想他了……”  
昆汀想象了一下彼得说自己可爱，说想自己，感觉头皮一阵发麻，同时又有什么奇怪的感觉让他的牙龈发痒。  
“我猜他找你要了什么东西？”  
“什么东西？我没什么可以给他的……每次我把事情搞砸了，反而是他来安慰我。”  
昆汀是越来越搞不懂“自己”在想什么了，“自己”不可能没有获利还一直和Peter耗下去，除非Peter本身就是他的目的？可是为什么？  
“所以你不和我说说你和彼得吗？”  
“不。”昆汀干脆拒绝。  
“好吧，不过你看起来还好，如果你有什么问题，彼得一定会愿意帮你的……”  
除了最大的问题就是他本人之外。

“我该走了，Quentin还在等我，我们说好今晚去露天影院看电影。我不想迟到。”  
哦，那还真是标准的约会。昆汀想起自己年轻时候确实还挺喜欢看电影的。  
Peter说着重新带好面罩，在他翻身飞荡出去之前，昆汀瞟了眼街对角的路灯突然叫住了他。  
“怎么了？”  
Peter回过头，还没站稳就被昆汀卷起面罩吻了下来，昆汀一边挤开Peter毫无防备的双唇，一边摸上他的臀部捏了一下。这也让他迅速地被Peter一把推开，背部撞到了墙上。  
“抱歉，我可能有点没控制好力道，但是你怎么突然……”  
下手确实是重，昆汀感觉自己的内脏都要被撞裂了。他努力摆了摆手，勾起笑容看着Peter。  
“和他比怎么样？”  
“有点扎？”  
“没了？”昆汀觉得有点好气。  
“你真的想听？我也才知道，明明是这么相似的人，感觉却完全不一样。”  
说起Quentin，Peter又立马恢复了情绪。可昆汀突然觉得不想听了，却没有什么话头可以让Peter停下。  
“他的吻是甜的，我喜欢他一边咬我一边捏我的耳朵。第一次和他分享一个吻的时候我感觉……听着我知道这很傻，但是我觉得响起了BGM。但和你不会。”  
昆汀这次是真的被气笑了，气Peter怎么能如此坦诚地叙述自己的喜爱，又气自己怎么能会问出如此愚蠢的问题。  
“我怎么一点都不难过呢。”  
不过既然如此，昆汀决定再问一个傻缺的问题。  
“你告诉过他这些吗？”  
“没、没有。他会笑我的。”  
彼得抓了抓自己的脑袋，再次带好面罩，翻到了栏杆上。  
“你应该告诉他。”  
“也许等我们下一次吵架？”  
“感觉会遥遥无期。”  
“那就哪天心血来潮。”  
“是个好主意，会有惊喜，我保证。”  
不论另一个世界的自己究竟是出于什么想法和Peter在一起，反应一定会很有趣。  
不过眼前这个拼命秀恩爱的小鬼也是实在讨人嫌了，昆汀一用力把他从栏杆上推了下去。Peter大叫了一声，却灵巧自如地射出一发蛛网，稳稳地荡了出去。  
昆汀不管那个Peter在进行的飞行秀，而是倚着扶手看向街对面。  
路灯下那个他熟悉的彼得正在手忙脚乱地追着滚落一地的苹果、橙子和包装好的糖球。彼得踩在金黄的落叶上发出杂乱又清脆的声音。  
昆汀有些好奇他们的味道，那天彼得说到有一款特别推荐的糖果，他还擅作主张地说要来自己家做焦糖苹果派，昆汀很是怀疑他是否真的会。  
等他好不容易才把掉落的东西都塞回怀里的牛皮纸袋，昆汀看到他不停地来回晃着脑袋，一会看着Peter荡走的方向，一会看着自己所在的阳台，半晌没能迈动步子。  
昆汀知道不到一分钟后自己的门铃就会被按爆，那么，要不要给他开门呢？


End file.
